


Harry Brown’s Life

by orphan_account



Series: ATLBES AUs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Gen, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Neville Longbottom was Raised by Sirius Black, No Horcruxes, Peter actually betrays the Potters in this AU, Wordcount: Over 10.000, but the Ministry finds and kills him before Sirius does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voldemort doesn’t make horcruxes. Barty Crouch Jr finds and kills Wormtail. The Brown family adopts Harry Potter in November 1981. Everything changes.





	Harry Brown’s Life

_**June 1984** _

_**The grounds of Brown Manor** _

Jessamine Brown wasn’t a normal woman in any sense of the term. A proud daughter of House Parkinson by birth and House Brown by marriage,she was by all accounts a proper pureblood lady. She and her husband Tyrion had been part of the Order of the Phoenix during the war,providing valuable intel for the Ministry. And one night two years ago,she’d found a strange package on her doorstep.........

————

_**November 1,1981** _

_**The Groom and Dog** _

_Tyrion was returning home,drunk out of his mind celebrating the end of the war,when the motorcycle almost flattened him._

_”All righ’,Tyrion?”_

_He’d recognized Hagrid by that voice alone. He was carrying a package._

_”What’re you carrying?”_

_”Little ‘Arry. James remembered you in his will. He wanted you to have guardianship if Sirius was unavailable.”_

_”Where is he?”_

_”In questioning. Someone got to that dratted Pettigrew,gutted ‘im like the rat ‘e was. They think it was Crouch Junior,but they wanna be sure o’ it. The Longbottoms are dead,Frank and Alice. The guardianship passes to Sirius as per Frank’s will.”_

_Tyrion didn’t know how to react._


End file.
